Work Bitch! (Song)
Summery "Work Bitch!" (Also styled as "Work B**ch!") Is the 1st single from Britney Spears's 8th Studio album, "Britney Jean". The song was recorded in Burbank California at Glenwood Place Studios in 2013. The single was released on iTunes on September 17, 2013 and sent to radio on September 24, 2013. The song was written by will.i.am, Otto Jettman, Sebastian Ingrosso, Anthony Preston, Ruth-Anne Cunningham and Britney herself. The production was done by Sebastian Ingrosso, Otto Knows, will.i.am, and Anthony Preston. When played on radio, the song was censored as "Work Work". The song peaked at #14 on The United States Billboard Mainstream Top 40. Music Video The "Work Bitch!" music video premiered on the 1st of October. The video was directed byBen Mor. Despite the sexual content of the video, Spears has said she had to tone down the video. When disscussing the video, Spears said "Because I am a mother and because, you know, I have children, and it's just hard to play sexy mom while you're being a pop star as well. I just have to be true to myself and you know, feel it out when I do stuff." Mor replied to the singer's comment, saying he never forced or made her do anything she didn't want to during the shoot, and continued, "she's in complete control the whole time. It was easy to make a racier cut only because of the extras and the cutaways, and that's it". Spears's manager Larry Rudolph and father Jamie Spears also released a statement, revealing that "Britney is never pressured into anything. She reviews all creative and for her 'Work Bitch' video she discussed toning down some parts in finding a balance of sexy and being a mom." Live Performances Britney Spears Preformed "Work Bitch!" as the opening song on the setlist of her Britney: Piece Of Me residency in Las Vegas. The performance begins with the singer "descending from the sky in a globe-like cage". After exiting the cage, she performs the choreography from the music video, accompanied by 16 alien-masked dancers. Spears sports a "skin-tight, sequined bodysuit" for the performance, similar to the diamond outfit she wore during the Toxic music video. Track List Digital Download # Work B**ch! Digital Download (Clean Version) # Work Work! (Radio Edit) CD Single # Work B**ch! (Album Version) # Work B**ch! (Instrumental) Other Versions * Work B**ch! (Remix) Azealia Banks * Work B**ch! (7th Heaven Remix) * Work B**ch! (7th Heaven Radio Edit) * Work B**ch! (Richard Vission Remix) * Work B**ch! (The Jane Doze Remix) * Work B**ch! (Virtual Riots Remix) * Work B**ch! (Mightyfools Remix) * Work B**ch! (Monsieur Adi Remix) * Work B**ch! (DANK Club Mix) * Work B**ch! (DANK Radio Edit) * Work Work! (7th Heaven Remix) * Work Work! (7th Heaven Radio Mix) * Work Work! (Richard Vission Remix) * Work Work! (The Jane Doze Remix) Lyrics You wanna... You wanna... You wanna hot body? You wanna Bugatti? You wanna Maserati? You better work bitch! You wanna Lamborghini? Sippin' Martinis? Look hot in a bikini? You better work bitch! You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion? Party in France? You better work bitch! You better work bitch! You better work bitch! You better work bitch! Now get to work bitch! (ahhhh) Now get to work bitch! (ahhhh) Bring it on Ring the alarm Don't stop now, Just be the champion Work it hard like it's your profession Watch out now 'Cause here it comes Here comes the smasher Here comes the master Here comes the big beat Big beat to blast ya No time to quit now Just time to get it now Pick up what I'm putting down? Pick up what I'm putting down? You wanna hot body? You wanna Bugatti? You wanna Maserati? You better work bitch! You wanna Lamborghini? Sippin' Martinis? Look hot in a bikini? You better work bitch! You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion? Party in France? You better work bitch! You better work bitch! You better work bitch! You better work bitch! Now get to work bitch! (ahhhh) Now get to work bitch! (ahhhh) Break it up Break it down See me comin' You can hear my sound Tell somebody in your town Spread the word Spread the word Go call the police! Go call the governor! I bring the treble Don't mean to trouble ya' I am the governor Call me the governor I am the bad bitch The bitch that you lovin' now Hold your head high Fingers to the sky They gon' try to try ya But they can't deny ya Keep it goin' higher and higher So hold your head high Fingers to the sky Now they don't believe ya But they gonna need ya Keep it goin' higher and higher and higher Work Work Work Work Work Work Work Work (Work!) Work (Work!) Work (Work!) Work (Work!) Work Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! Work it out! You better work bitch You better work bitch